


Make Them Wait

by Romiress



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied Shipping more than Actual Shipping, M/M, Or at least as much as I can make it, Spoilers for end of Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiress/pseuds/Romiress
Summary: Bjorn dies a warriors death, but he still lingers.





	

Bjorn dies with a sword in his hand. A warrior's death by anyone’s definition, and he’s fought enough to make it count.

But when they come for him, he does not go. He stays, lingering on the land, watching over his own fallen body. It’s covered, and then it’s borne away to be burned.

Even still, Bjorn lingers.

He watches as Askeladd carries on, ever advancing. The man does not slow. The man does not have time to slow. The worse things get, the more in his element Askeladd seems.

Sometimes he wonders if Askeladd can see him, but other times he knows it’s simply his imagination. Askeladd sees only himself as he stares into space, sees himself achieving whatever impossible dream he has set his heart on.

Ten years on and Bjorn still can only guess at it, and even then he’s certain he’d guess wrong.

He watches the prince manipulate the situation. He watches things slowly swing in their favor. Canute will do well, he decides, but Canute isn’t the reason that he continues to linger in the land of the living, in a place he should not dwell.

He watches as Askeladd announces himself. He watches as everyone in the crowd learns Askeladd’s true name, something he never once even suspected existed in all his years with Askeladd.

Even so, he waits.

He watches as Askeladd murders the king. He watches as Askeladd, sword in hand, goes to meet his death at the hands of every man in the room who wishes for honor.

Askeladd does not die alone, even though he’s certain the man must feel alone in those last few seconds as blood drips from his corpse.

Bjorn waits as Askeladd takes one last, final breath, and then Bjorn is the one who is no longer alone.

He turns to the Valkyrie who waits for him and simply nods.

He can go now, and he won’t be alone.


End file.
